Unexpected Change
by Pharies
Summary: Casey went out with Emily, sings on stage, and meets someone who will change her life and how she thinks forever. How can an a simple outing with a friend turn into a romantic mystery adventure that no one expected? Cross-over. Tv and Book/Movie.
1. Chapter 1

I'm having a bit of block with my other two stories. Sorry people. So to get back into the writing pace I've been writing one-shots with poems from friends, or using songs.

I might have another multi-chapter on my hands with this one though. Maybe four or five chapters. I don't know, it's just a possibility. I'm going to see how long this becomes.

This is going to be a bit of a cross over of two awesome things. Life with Derek and something else that you're going to have to figure out. I don't own either one or the songs that I used.

I don't own either the song, or Life with Derek.

--

Casey always liked karaoke. She was so happy when Emily asked her to go to the teen club on karaoke night, even though she was a little hesitant to go. She may love to sing, but she was still a little shy about being up on stage.

"Come on, Case. You'll be great. Just pick something you know really well."

"But, Em, if I go up there, I might not want to come back down. I'd have to keep picking song after song because I finally got over the shyness of being up on stage. You'll have to drag me off once I get started. I just know it."

"Casey, that's great. You should sing your heart out. You'll be having so much fun up there; I might join you up there. Just do one song, and see where it goes from there. Ok?"

"Ok, but I'm warning you now. You will be up there tonight," as she walked over to the D.J. booth for a list of songs. As she flipped through the book of songs, Emily came over to see if she found anything. Casey had in fact found a few songs that she would like to sing.

"Em, I'm going to sing this one," she pointed to one song in the list, then flipped to another page that had one of the other songs on it she wanted to sing. "And you will be singing back up with this one," as she pointed to her choice. "We'll have to see if Kendra's here to help with the back up"

"Casey, I don't want to be up on stage."

"Come on, Em. You know you want to," she said in a tone of 'I know you want to and won't admit it.'

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it, but only if we find Kendra, or someone from school who wouldn't mind singing back up for that song."

"Yay!" Casey squeaked. "I'll be up on stage soon. Well, I hope," she said as walked over to the D.J. to tell her what she'd be singing.

"7 things by Miley Cyrus," she said to her.

"Ok, kid you're up after this one. What's your name?"

"Casey. I don't want my last name said, if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine. Get ready."

"Ok, later."

The D.J. smiled at Casey, "Um…you know that you have about one minute to get ready, right?" she asked.

"Ok, well, I'll be ready when you call me," Casey responded as she walked away. She felt nervous, but was ready at the same time.

"Up next is Casey singing 7 Things by Miley Cyrus."

Casey drew a deep breath before she walked up on the stage.

She drew another deep breath before the song started.

"Sha, Sha, Sha," she sang. Just then she noticed Derek walk in. Her breath caught, but it wasn't noticeable. She kept singing.

"I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear"

She looked straight at Derek, "The 7 things I hate about you," but didn't make it that obvious she was looking at him. Everyone just thought she was looking into the crowd.

"The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)," she pointed straight out into the crowd.  
"Your vein, your games, your insecure," as she looked up.  
"You love me, you like her," she pointed at herself, then pointed at a girl that Derek dated.  
"You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy," she looks at Derek again as she continues to sing and put her hand on her heart.  
"Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you," She did a small twirl when she said the last line of the chorus.

"It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology"  
"And when you mean it, I'll believe it," she puts her hand in her pocket,  
"If you text it, I'll delete it," and pulls put her cell phone.  
"Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here" and she put the phone back in her pocket.

She was surprised as her body moved in almost the same movements it did when she sang the chorus the first time as she continued to sing.

"The 7 things I hate about you," she pointed straight out into the crowd, but this time she looked at Derek.  
"Your vein, your games, your insecure," as she looked up form him.  
"You love me, you like her," she pointed at herself, then at another girl that Derek dated.  
"You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy," she looks at Derek again as she continues to sing and put her hand on her heart.  
"Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts," her hand goes up over her head.  
"I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you," She did a small twirl again when she said the last line of the chorus.

She moved forward after she twirled and sat on the edge of the stage.

"And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like"

She jumped to her feet to land right in front of the crowd. She was no longer on stage, but she didn't care. "The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized," she closed her eyes as she continued to sing.  
"You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
"Your hand in mine," she felt someone take her hand, but she kept her eyes closed not wanting to see who it was.  
"When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you," she still wouldn't open her eyes, but smiled as she thought of the one person she was saying this to. She started to sway a little as she kept singing.

"Sha  
Sha  
You do (oh)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
La, la, la, la  
Oh, oh, oh, oh," as Casey finished the song she opened her eyes to see that no one was standing in front of her holding her hand. As people started clapping, she hopped back onto the stage.

"Who wants another song by Casey now?" she asked. The crowd went into an uproar of cheers chanting "Casey, Casey"

--End Chapter--

I hope you like it so far.

Tori


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the song, or Life with Derek, or the other part of the cross-over, which is secret for now. And yes, the characters are a bit OOC. Don't sue me!

"Well I guess you'll have to sing another song, Case."

"That's fine, but for the next song I'll need my best friend to sing back up, and if Kendra's here, I would like her to sing with Emily as well. Em, tell…um, what's your name, Ms. D.J.?"

"Just call me Gin."

"Ok, Gin, Emily's going to tell you the song that I picked out earlier. I don't want to say it until the song starts."

"Ok"

Casey saw Emily go over to Gin and tell her the song.

"Ok, Casey's going to sing with Emily and we need someone else as it seems Kendra is not here"

"What do you mean Kendra's not here? I'm right here"

"Kendra!" Casey shouted. Then, took the microphone and said, "Kendra, will you sing with Em as my back up?"

"Sure, Hun. What song?"

"Go ask Em, then join me up here."

Just then Gin announced, "Ok, Casey will be singing 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey with Emily and Kendra as backup and back round."

"Never mind, Kendra. Just get up here."

Kendra and Emily got up on stage with Casey as the music started and Casey started the beginning. (A/N: I suggest that you listen along so you know how it's sung. Just a thought)

"Oh yeah. Hey" she sang. "Do do doop Yeah"

"Do do doop" Emily and Kendra began to sing with Casey.

"do do doop do doop da dum  
do do doop dum  
do do doop do doop da dum  
do do doop  
do do doop do doop da dum  
do do doop dum" "Baby, baby, baby" Casey sang.  
Emily and Kendra kept singing "do do doop do doop da dum"

Casey began to sing the first verse perfectly.  
"We were as one, babe," she looked into the crowd and saw Derek staring at her,  
"For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free" she closed her eyes and kept singing.  
"So I'll let you fly  
cause I know in my heart, babe  
Our love will never die  
No," she opened her eyes, turned away from him and looked at Emily and Kendra.

They started singing the chorus "You'll always be a part of me" Casey sang "ohh" and looked into the crowd. Her eyes locked with a pair of green ones as she kept up with the song.  
"I'm part of you indefinitely" Kendra and Emily continued to sing the chorus.  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me," they all sang, "Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby". Casey smiled at the pair of green eyes. She looked at his face and continued to sing.  
"And we'll linger on," Emily and Kendra continued singing the chorus, as Casey sang "ohh"  
"Time can't erase a feeling this strong" Casey kept singing the undertones to the chorus."Nah Nah Nah No" She noticed that he had some kind of scar on his forehead.  
"No way you're never gonna shake me" She sang "ohh"  
"Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby"

"do do doop" Casey's back up sang. "Hey," she sang  
"do do doop do doop da dum" Kendra and Emily sang, "do do doop dum  
do do doop do doop da dum"

Casey started the second verse.  
"I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
cause you know in your heart, babe  
Our love will never end  
No"

They sang the chorus just the same; Emily and Kendra singing it while Casey sang the undertones,  
Emily and Kendra started singing the chorus "You'll always be a part of me." Casey sang "ohh."  
"I'm part of you indefinitely," Kendra and Emily continued to sing the chorus. "ohh" Casey sang.  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me," they all sang, "No" Casey sang. Then Emily, Kendra and Casey sang, "Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby," Casey noticed that the green eyes where moving toward her. Her smile widened.  
"And we'll linger on," Emily and Kendra continued singing the chorus, as Casey sang "ohh", and they looked at her strangely. They were trying to figure out why she was smiling.  
"Time can't erase a feeling this strong" Casey kept singing the undertones to the chorus."Nooo"  
"No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby  
I know that you'll be back, boy"  
"When your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh" Casey sang.  
"I know that," Emily and Kendra started, "you'll be right back, baby" Casey sang finishing the sentence.  
"Oh baby, believe me  
Its only a matter of time  
Time"  
(A/N: From this point on everything in parentheses is Emily and Kendra. The stuff not in parentheses is Casey. And italics are are three together. It's much easier this way)

(You'll always be a part of me) ohh  
(I'm part of you indefinitely) ohh  
(Boy, don't you know you can't escape me)Hey  
(Ooh darling, _cause you'll always be my baby_)  
(And we'll linger on) And we will linger on  
(Time can't erase a feeling this strong) nooo  
(No way you're never gonna shake me) oh, baby  
(Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby)

(You'll always be a part of me) Hey,Hey  
(I'm part of you indefinitely) Ohh  
(Boy, don't you know you can't escape me) Ohh  
(Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby) Never, Ever  
You and I will (And we'll linger on)  
Always be (Time can't erase a feeling this strong)  
You and I (No way you're never gonna shake me)  
You and I (Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby)

(do do doop) You and I will always be  
(do do doop do doop da dum) No way you're never gonna shake me  
(do do doop dum) No way you're never gonna shake me  
(do do doop do doop da dum) You and I will  
(do do doop) always be  
(do do doop do doop da dum) No matter what  
(do do doop dum) you do

The clapping started right after Casey finished singing the last line with Emily and Kendra. They bowed, and left the stage. Casey saw the mysterious green-eyed person in front of her. Emily and Kendra noticed this, and put the pieces together. The reason Casey was smiling so much was standing in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Harry. You were amazing up there"

Casey blushed a little. "Thank you. Um, Emily got me to sing one song, and I knew I didn't want to leave the stage."

"I heard the first song too. Like I said you were amazing."

Just then Derek showed up next to Casey.

"Hi, Derek"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"No" Casey answered at the same time Derek said "yes"

"So which is it?"

Casey was the first to speak. "He is not my boyfriend. He's my step-brother, and he's being an overprotective git."

"Git? Are you from England by any chance?"

"No, but I have taken to reading English literature"

"Ahh, so that is where you got 'git' from then?"

"Yes, but if you'll excuse me for a second, I have to have a word with the git I am forced to call my step-brother."

"Not a problem. I must have a word with the D.J."

Casey snapped around at Derek. "Are you mental, or just stupid? I'm going for the second with a combination of the first. Derek, you ended it with me, remember?"

"Casey, I thought that you where singing those songs because of the break up. I didn't think I'd find you talking to some green eyed guy who sounds like he's from England. From the way you kept looking at me, I thought you where singing to me."

"Well, Derek, if you didn't notice, I stopped looking toward you around the time I started singing the chorus with Emily and Kendra the first time. I had looked into the crowd, and was caught by his eyes. My eyes stayed locked with his until the end of the song. I had to take a bow, so I wasn't exactly looking at him then now was I? Derek, we are over. I don't know what I ever saw in you, but it's obvious that you and I are not together, never will be, and never should have been. I'm going to find Harry, even if you mind, I don''t care. Good night. I will see you at home." She turned away form Derek and went to the D.J. booth to find Harry.

She missed the hurt look that passed across Derek's face, but it was only there as a flash, nothing more.

--End--

Great twist isn't it? Hope you like this way this is going.

Tori


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Harry," Casey said as she stepped from behind him from the D.J. stand.

"Hey, Casey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So do you want to go and get a coffee or something? I need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, ok? Hey, Gin, are you here as the D.J. every night?"

" Yeah, just about. Why?"

"Well I was wondering when the next theme night is?"

"Well, there's one every Friday. This coming Friday, there's going to be poetry readings you should come. It's fun."

"I love poetry. I'll see you Friday then. Bye"

"Oh, and Casey, If there is no scheduled theme for a night, it automatically becomes a Karaoke night. Just thought you'd like to know that. You have one hell of a voice."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Casey sent a text to Emily:

'Hey, I'm leaving now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please don't try and call me. I'm not going to answer. Later, Casey'

--

Derek saw Casey leave with Harry and got a little jealous about them being together. He brushed it off though. Derek Venturi does not get jealous over a girl being with a guy. Even when it is Casey.

--

As Harry and her walked out the door, she felt the cold Canadian air hit her face and she smiled.

"So, Harry what brings you to Canada? I can hear your accent, as faint as it is, so I know your not form these parts."

"Oh, well just needed to get way from England for a bit. Was that your first night in the club?"

"Um, yeah. My friend wanted to go, and it was karaoke night, so I couldn't resist. Ah, this way" she pointed left. She knew of a small coffee shop down the street from the club, and that's where she was leading them.

"Ginny's really cool. You should hang out with us some time."

"Who? Wait you mean Gin, right?"

"Yeah, she didn't want the whole club to know her name so, she said the short version."

"Oh, well is Ginny short for anything?

"Well, that, my dear, you'll have to find out from her. I'd lose a part of my body I would not care to lose if I told you anything about her name."

"Ok. I don't want you to lose a body part because of my curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, but in this case it would be curiosity killed the…what part of your body would you lose?"

"Um…I'd rather not tell you…"

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, but you are going to have to stop walking so I can tell you."

"Um…ok." She stopped and waited for Harry to tell her.

"Well…you wanted to know so…" he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She gasped.

"Oh…well…" she blushed.

"Casey?" he was still very close to her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" he whispered.

"Why would you ask that?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Because you seem more embarrassed that you didn't guess it before I told you," He stepped forward as he spoke. "And because I like you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Well, Harry, that is very forward of you."

"That's not a problem is it?" he asked as he pulled away slightly so that he didn't scare her.

"No. Not at all." She said, still whispering, as she leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, but she pulled away before it got too far.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"Let's go somewhere that isn't the street, shall we?"

"Yes, let's"

She didn't want to take him to her house, so they went to his. He lived with a few friends of his, so they were quiet.

"Now, Casey, I have to tell you something before we go any further."

"Oh no. You have a girlfriend don't you?"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. Well, at least not yet," he said as he looked at her, hoping she would catch on.

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything"

"Well...I don't know how to say what I am about to say to you, but I have to tell you. I'm a wizard, and I grew up with everyone that I live with now. Well I didn't know them for the first eleven years of my life, but they are my family. What I have left of it. Ginny is like a little sister to me, as well as all of her brothers being like brothers to me. They are all really good friends of mine. Well, most of them, but I'll get into that later. Now, I want you to believe me. I'll get in a lot of trouble for telling you, but all of my friends and I are on the run form a very powerful wizard whose name I can not say, for if I do he will find us. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, Harry, I promise. I don't really believe what you are saying, but I won't tell anyone."

"Well I expected that you wouldn't believe me, but I had to tell you before we got to involved."

"Maybe I'll come to believe you one day, but I really just need to be alone to think about all of what you said. I'll give you my number so that you can call me, but I really need to think all of this over." She quickly wrote down her number to her cell phone, left it, and walk out the door. She was trying to breath steadily to calm down, but it wasn't working like she had hoped.

Harry sighed. He wished it had gone a bit better, but he wasn't expecting her to believe him anyways. Well at least not fully.

--End Chapter--

Hope you liked it. I'll be updating as soon as possible.

Tori


End file.
